Ryan Murphy
Ryan Murphy (born November 30, 1965) is a 52-year-old American screenwriter, film and television director and producer. He is known for creating television shows, American Horror Story, The New Normal, Popular, Nip/Tuck, Glee and Scream Queens. Some of the televison shows were co-created, directed, written and/or produced with Brad Falchuk (AHS and Nip/Tuck) and Ian Brennan, both with Glee and Scream Queens. Personal Life Murphy grew up in Indianapolis, Indiana, to an Irish Catholic family. He continues to attend church. Murphy graduated from Indiana University with a degree in journalism.Ryan Murphy's Professional Highs and Personal Lows October 2015. Murphy is openly gay - he came out to his parents when he was 15 years old. He announced his engagement to his long-term boyfriend (name later on reveled to be David Miller) in June 2011'Glee': Ryan Murphy announces his engagement June 2011.; they married in between 2011 and 2012, they were credited as married in late 2012 and Murphy was seen wearing a gold ring in the second season of The Glee Project. Murphy and Miller have two sons through surrogacy, Logan Phineas (born on 24 December 2012)Glee Creator Ryan Murphy Is a Dad! Welcomes Son Logan on Christmas Eve December 2012. and Ford (born on 3 October 2014).Ryan Murphy Welcomes a Second Baby Boy via Surrogate October 2014. Career ''Glee'' Creation The original concept of Glee ''was inspired by Ian Brennan's own experience as a member of the ''Prospect High School's show choir. It was supposed to be a film instead of a television series, but Murphy and Falchuk suggested that Glee should be produced as a television show. Therefore, the three joined together and rewrote the script. The rewritten script was sent to FOX, and picked up immediately. The three decided to write all of the episodes by themselves. Murphy and Falchuk became executive producers and directors of the show, while Brennan became a co-executive producer. Casting In casting Glee, Murphy sought out actors who could identify with the rush of starring in theatrical roles. Instead of using traditional network casting calls, Murphy spent three months on Broadway, searching singers for Glee. Auditioning actors with no theatrical experience were required to demonstrate their ability to sing and dance. Other Murphy also produced and directed the film Eat, Pray, Love. Episodes Written Season One * Pilot † * Showmance † * Acafellas * Vitamin D * Wheels * Mattress * The Power of Madonna * Laryngitis * Theatricality Season Two * Britney/Brittany * The Rocky Horror Glee Show ** Story by: Ryan Murphy and Tim Wollaston; Teleplay by: Ryan Murphy * Furt * Silly Love Songs * Comeback * Original Song * Rumours * Funeral Season Three *''I Am Unicorn'' *''Michael'' *''Prom-A-Saurus'' Season Four *''The New Rachel'' *''The Break-Up'' *''Naked'' *''Lights Out'' Season Five *''The Quarterback'' † *''100'' † *''New New York'' Season Six *''Loser Like Me'' † *''Homecoming'' *''2009† *Dreams Come True† † denotes episodes written with Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Episodes Directed Season One * ''Pilot ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * Showmance ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * The Power of Madonna * Theatricality Season Two * Britney/Brittany * The Substitute * Sexy Other Works Ryan has been involved in many shows, as a creator, writer or director through the years. Television *''Popular (1999 - 2001) - Creator, Show Runner, Writer and Director - '''The WB (Currently known as the CW Network)' *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003 - 2010) - Creator, Show Runner, Writer and Director - FX *''Glee'' (2009 - 2015) - Co-Creator (with Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk), Show Runner, Writer and Director - FOX *''The Glee Project'' (2011- 2012) - Creator and Judge - Oxygen *''American Horror Story'' (2011 - Present) - Co-Creator (With Brad Falchuk), Show Runner, Writer and Director - FX *''The New Normal'' (2012 - 2013) - Co-Creator (With Allison Adler), Show Runner, Writer and Director - NBC * My Youth High Eight Degrees '' (2014) - Co-Creator (with Ian and Brad) - '''Zhejiang Satellite Television' *''Open (2014) - Creator, Show Runner, Writer and Director - '''HBO' *''Scream Queens'' (2015) - Co-Creator (with Ian and Brad), Writer and Director - FOX *''Ameican Crime Story'' (2016 - Present) - Executive Producer Creator (with Brad) and Director - FX *''Feud'' (2017) - Creator, Producer and Director - FX Failed Pilots *''The Furies'' (1999) *''St. Sass (2002) - '''The CW' *''Pretty/Handsome (2008) - '''FX' Movies *''Running With Scissors (2006) - Director *''Eat, Pray, Love ''(2010) - Director *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie'' (2011) - Producer *''The Normal Heart (2014) - Director (TV Movie on '''HBO') Other Possible Projects/In Development *''Dirty Tricks (Development) *''Face ''(Development) *''Need ''(Development) *''One Hit Wonders (Development) Trivia *When he was 5 years old he asked for a subscription to Vogue magazine. *Ryan's first script was called Why Can't I Be Audrey Hepburn? which was bought by Steven Spielberg, but it was never made. *He uses certain lines from his past in what Kurt says or does, an example: he once asked his dad for a pair of 'sensible heels'. *He serves on the National Advisory Board of the Young Storytellers Foundation. *His favorite slushie flavor is 'Cherry Aspic.' *He adopted the puppy from 'The New Normal' after it's Pilot episode. Source *On July 30, 2012, Murphy joined Twitter. Here he constantly answers questions from fans and leaks spoilers and pictures of Glee, The New Normal and American Horror Story. Sometimes, he takes fan suggestions. *He joined YouTube under the username of MrRPMurphyExclusive where deleted scenes and new performances from Glee are released. *His father worked in the newspaper industry. *He describes his mother as: ''"beauty queen who left it all to stay at home and take care of her two sons." '' Gallery Ryan_Murphy_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg Glee-Co-Creator-Ryan-Murphy.jpg ryanmurph.jpg Ryan-murphy-with-lea-michele-ggnoads.jpg Lea Robert Ryan TGP2.jpg Maxryan.png PaleyFest13 - 01.jpg PaleyFest13 - 02.jpg RYRYMURPH.jpg Ryanbrad3.jpg Ryanbrad2.jpg Ryanbrad1.jpg Lea, Jane, Ryan, and Matthew.jpg Tumblr mud7umunBU1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg RM1.jpg RM AHS.jpg ryan 2.jpg ryanmur.jpg ryan on cory.jpg Dot and Ryan at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Ryan and Dot at Glee's 100th episode celebration Tumblr n43kjeoUaU1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg LM and RM.jpg RM FS.jpg RM FS, 3.jpg RM FS, 4.jpg RM and Jyoti FS.jpg Lea and Ryan amfAR.jpg Ryan, Lea and Matthew amfAR.jpg tumblr_nkilnq5bQs1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkilnq5bQs1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkivx5XqL21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlp0yhoO0m1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nlmas9FOkZ1qg49w0o3_400.jpg Tumblr no60go1Xfa1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nv04dml6vz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nv04dml6vz1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Ryan and Jaime .jpeg Matt and Ryan.jpeg Ryan .jpeg ryan murphy hollywood reporter.jpeg ryan murphy hollywood reporter 02.jpeg ryan murphy hollywood reporter 03.jpeg ryan murphy hollywood reporter 04.jpeg Ram HR.jpeg Ryan HR.jpeg tumblr_ohbrd9cU0y1qbool4o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ok2lw7j1KS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr olnzkqeHlP1qayexuo7 1280.jpg Tumblr olnzkqeHlP1qayexuo6 1280.jpg Tumblr olnzkqeHlP1qayexuo3 1280.jpg Tumblr olokdfKvTQ1uxavoco9 1280.jpg Tumblr olokdfKvTQ1uxavoco8 1280.jpg Tumblr olokdfKvTQ1uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr olokdfKvTQ1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr olokdfKvTQ1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr_oppaifOtYs1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_opz0rl0D9Y1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxj1hjjajd1uxavoco4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxj1hjjajd1uxavoco5_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oxj17v3opb1uxavoco7_r1_1280.png Tumblr oyhyi4wrGN1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr oyhtutDXaz1ql1znmo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2438fmTfA1uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr p2438fmTfA1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr p23zzgskyY1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2a6zqTfWR1wpi2k2o6 1280.jpg Tumblr p2a6zqTfWR1wpi2k2o5 1280.jpg Tumblr p2a6zqTfWR1wpi2k2o4 1280.jpg Tumblr p2a6zqTfWR1wpi2k2o3 1280.jpg Tumblr p2a6zqTfWR1wpi2k2o2 1280.jpg References Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Crew